Nostalgias de una mente surrealista
by Eternalsouul
Summary: Un recuerdo llegó a la mente de Alice Longbottom de casualidad, como si fuera magia. One shot.


- Vamos señora Longbottom, es hora de su paseo. – Una de las tantas enfermeras acababa de entrar a la sala número 49 del hospital San Mungo para enfermedades y heridas mágicas en busca de su paciente de turno. – Sí señora, hoy iremos al jardín de la clínica. -

Sin reacción alguna, las manos ya adultas de un cuerpo abandonado y carente de orden propio, fueron obligadas a dejar los envoltorios de goma de mascar Drooble sobre su camilla y ceder a su voluntad, mientras la joven cuidadora la tomaba delicadamente del brazo y la llevaba al exterior de esa prisión sofocante. Mientras era arrastrada por los pasillos, sus ojos marrones estaban vacíos y fijos en la misma nada, clavados a la trayectoria rutinaria de sus propios pies. Caminaba a desgana, con el cuello ligeramente ladeado y el lateral de su cuerpo recargado en su acompañante. No pensaba, no reaccionaba, no era ella. La joven muchacha llena de júbilo que se paseaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts alegre y firme, siempre social y frenética. Diversión, eso era lo que su nombre significaba. O mejor dicho, había significado en su determinado momento.

Una vez sobre la tierra y el rcésped artificial, la voz de otra mujer que no era de su enfermera ni de su propia garganta resonó en el aire libre. Un paciente se había caído de su silla de ruedas y como la que pedía ayuda era apenas una adolescente en preparamiento no sabía que hacer ya que no tenía suficiente fuerza para levantarle. Luego de una advertencia muy suave pero directa hacia su persona se marchó por un par de minutos, con una única idea fija en su mente. Creía que la casi imposibilitada mente de Alice no le permitiría hacer más nada que equilibrio en su posición. Pero se equivocaba, y de qué manera. Frente a ella, un árbol de tronco ancho y de una copa tupida murmuraba en silencio para que lo mirara. Y sin saber por qué, un impulso provocó que dirigiera los ojos hacía allí. Sus pupilas oscuras se dilataron levemente por enésimas de segundo, mientras un recuerdo, de una noche en particular, llegaba a su torturada mente abandonada. Como si fuera magia.

_- ¿Qué haces, James? – El susurro melodioso y confidencial de la castaña sonó bajo la estrellada y pacífica noche. Estaba de pie tras la amplia espalda del muchacho, intentando con todas sus fuerzas, en vano, de ver qué estaba haciendo él junto al gran y primaveral árbol que tenían en frente. Daba pequeños brincos, empedernida en descubrir ese acto de su parte._

_- Espera inquieta, ya verás. – Terció también en voz baja, con una sonrisa ladeada y efusiva en su rostro alegre. Un aire misterioso que no solía tener abundaba su voz, logrando que Alice adquiriera más dudas aún. Potter estaba concentrado, tanto que el extremo de su lengua se escapaba de sus labios en un gesto pensativo. Una piedra filosa estaba entre sus dedos, la cual presionaba con fuerza contra el tronco del anterior nombrado. _

_Ése árbol, que se encontraba ubicado entre la Cabaña del guardabosques y el Bosque Prohibido, acababa de ser víctima de una escritura profunda, clara, y demostrativa. El moreno dio unos pasos para atrás, buscando con la vista color chocolate profunda a la Gryffindor para observar su reacción mientras dejaba el campo libre para lo que tanta duda le había causado._

_Sin dudarlo un instante, Lizz tenía los ojos caoba clavados en ese silencioso ser. En un ligero movimiento mordió su labio inferior, plasmando en su retina y en su memoria esa frase. Las palabras Alice & James hicieron que un sonrojo de niña pequeña invadiera sus mejillas, aumentando la imagen de lo tierna y delicada que se veía en ese momento. Sus radiantes pupilas iban de aquí a allá en el escrito, contemplándolo un par de veces más, quizá, con miedo a olvidarlo._

_No supo explicar cuanto tiempo permaneció así, inmóvil, sonriéndole al árbol por lo que su acompañante había plasmado alegremente, sin pudor o reparo alguno a su siguiente reacción._

_Cuando volteó para verlo, aún le miraba. La mirada potente y a la vez suave de James aparentaba querer hacerle meditar sobre cada momento vivido en aquel último año en Hogwarts. Había resultado tan inesperado e ilógico, tan incorrecto y anhelado. Pero las vigentes caricias estremecedoras que el moreno le proporcionaba en el cuello la quitaron la cordura._

_- James… – Alcanzó a susurrar, emitiendo apenas, un hilo de voz. Sin evitarlo quiso bajar la vista, y llevarse con ella su cabeza, su cabello y su cuerpo si también le era posible. ¿Desde cuánto era tan vergonzosa? Pero todo intento fue cancelado por él._

_- Lizz, sabes cuánto te quiero ¿verdad? – Quiso asegurarse, mientras apegaba sus frentes con delicadeza extrema, cerrando los ojos débilmente. Ella sólo lo observaba, tan perfecto de cualquier lado que se lo mirase. Luego de un suspiro inaudible, pero que James pudo sentir, atinó a contestar._

_- Claro que lo sé, no deberías preguntarlo. – Aunque su voz se notaba un tanto dubitativa al murmurar. No es que dudara de los sentimientos de él hacia ella, pero tal vez si estaba un tanto confusa sobre la clase de éstos. _

_- Pero, me refiero a otra cosa pequeña. – Siempre estaba presente la seguridad en sus actos y en su voz, jamás sabría cómo era tan infalible. _

_Temiendo que él hablara de su anterior pregunta mental frunció el ceño, al tiempo que volvía a mirarla con esos océanos de chocolate que tenía de ojos. Eran obvios, mucho más que obvios. Eran ingenuos. _

_¿Cómo era posible qué, existiendo esa relación entre ellos, ninguno se animara a finalizar las vueltas del carrusel que los aprisionaba y aclarar la verdad?_

_Una respuesta, creían que así eran felices. Con cada palabra, con cada consejo, con cada mirada, con cada roce, con cada insinuación que creían incorrecta por razones explícitas. Él era el amor de su mejor amiga, y ella, la mejor de amiga de su obsesión. Pero, ¿quién más les obsequiaría ese escalofrío delator y el aroma de lo prohibido?_

_Habían terminado actuando el papel de los amantes en la obra que sólo ellos protagonizaban. Eran sus propios directores, sus propios guionistas espontáneos. _

_No sabían que podían ser felices de otra manera, una que fuese más directa. Temían la reacción de los demás, y no pensaban que por un momento ellos eran los que necesitaban regocijarse en la dicha._

_Otra vez las caricias en su mejilla aparecieron, pero la mano del moreno viajaba lentamente – casi tortuoso – por la mandíbula de ella, y descendía hacia su cuello para terminar en su nuca. Poco a poco, la caricia se fue tornando distinta, hasta quedarse sujetando esa zona de su piel._

_- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir? – Sus labios apenas se movían, porque sabía que si demostraba su gestualidad nata sus bocas probablemente se tocarían. Y no es que ese contacto le molestara, sólo que la vergüenza estaba allí de nuevo. Presentándose en sus mejillas de un tono rojizo suave._

_- Te amo, Alice. – Susurró, y unió sus labios a los suyos. Los acopló de manera profunda y delicada a la vez, experto. Su pecho pareció dar un vuelco junto al del muchacho, y podía sentir como ella misma daba lugar a un beso amoroso y demostrativo. Uno que había sido anhelado. Su espalda se encontró con el tronco del árbol donde estaba hecha la escritura, mientras las manos masculinas acariciaban su espalda baja y ambas bocas no se daban descanso alguno. Alice sonrió allí, sintiéndose demasiado afortunada para que pudiese olvidarlo alguna vez. _

Sus párpados se abrieron de sopetón, y misteriosamente había avanzado esos pasos que existían anteriormente entre ella y el tronco. Ahora se hallaba frente a frente con él, con la respiración un poco agitada. Alice levantó el rostro, perdiéndose en la surrealista unión de hojas verde lima. Una lágrima se escapó de entre sus pestañas, deslizándose paulatinamente por su mejilla derecha, hasta llegar al mentón, y desaparecer en algún punto incógnito del césped. Los labios le temblaron, como en shock. Ella jamás podría volver el tiempo atrás, jamás saldría de ese lugar. Y aún más importante, jamás volvería a besar los labios ya inexistentes pero nostálgicos de su amado.

- ¡Señora Longbottom! – La voz de su enfermera personal se oyó, y la mujer canosa volteó sobre sus talones. Observó como corría hasta ella. El infierno iniciaba otra vez, con toda su intensidad en llamas.


End file.
